This is a randomized-double-blind, placebo-controlled, parallel-group, multicenter study to determine the effect of CI-1009 in patients with severe acute head injury. Infusion will be initiated within 20 hours of head injury. The primary objective of the study is to determine efficacy and safety of this drug with severe head injury.